


Balance

by nushiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Angst, Maybe I'll make Chapters, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: Prince yells at Anxiety and Logic comforts Anxiety.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Username change from my_emo_shipper_soul to nushiewrites

Anxiety shuddered. He despised being yelled at with all his heart. While Anxiety was having a slightly better than decent feeling day, Prince just had to go and ruin that. Okay yes, he put Thomas in an anxiety attack the day before, but Prince doesn’t realize, unlike Morality and Logan, that when Thomas gets an anxiety attack, it’s because Anxiety started having one. Anxiety would never voluntarily put someone through so much suffering. Sure, he is snarky, dark, and closed-off, but anxiety attacks are not games. And now Prince is going to cause Anxiety to have another which will make Thomas have an anxiety attack which will make Prince yell at Anxiety, and the cycle will continue.

Anxiety started walking back to his room when Prince shouted, “You can’t just walk away from this! If you do that means you’re really as unfeeling as you portray yourself to be. And I was starting to think it was just an act, a defense mechanism…” Anxiety winced. Anxiety started walking faster until he got to privacy. He crawled into his bed and started to hyperventilate. The thing about being yelled at is, even when it’s not your fault, you put all the blame on yourself. Anxiety to started to panic more as horrible, negative thoughts whizzed around his mind. Suddenly he heard his room’s door open. Being sure it was Princey, he tried to calm down and look fine as best he could, which really only made him look worse and feel worse.

Who came in, however, was Logan. Anxiety looked at the fellow personality and nodded. Logan started to whisper to Anxiety all the reason why every negative thought he could be having was wrong as he sat there and cuddled Anxiety. Logic and Anxiety work perfectly together like this, they balance each other out, and stop each other from getting too irrational or out of hand. Logan and Anxiety stayed like this until Anxiety finally calmed. Logan spoke, “Hey, I talked to Prince before I came here. He wanted to come and apologize, but thought he would make it worse. But you still do have a right to be mad or annoyed at him for not understanding and for what he put you through. Thomas is fine, he only felt a little anxiety, your attack didn’t get too big.” Anxiety let out a sigh and looked up at Logan, trying to talk to the other with just his eyes. “Do you want me to stay here and we can sleep?” Anxiety nodded as Logan ran a hand through Anxiety’s hair, and the pair stayed like that until they drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to relate how my anxiety attacks happen but that didn’t really translate from my mind to words. Still I hope you guys enjoy! Also my first fic in a long time and in this fandom. Others I've written are from like 2 years ago.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://the-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/)


End file.
